


Countermeasures - Stronger Than Us

by flickawhip



Category: Counter-Measures (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast:</p><p>Allison Williams<br/>Rachel Jensen <br/>Group Captain Gilmore <br/>Annika Reyes (Based On Katie Derham)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Professor Rachel Jensen._

_For Your Eyes Only._

_Re: The New Girl_

_As you have asked for a replacement for the Group Captain I shall be sending you a replacement as soon as one is available._

_Yours,_

_C.G. Bishop._

"Well, that sounds almost like a refusal to me..."

The paper tears slightly as Rachel all but slams the letter down on the table, turning away with a slight huff. Things have changed, Sir Toby is gone, Group Captain Gilmore has, finally, retired out of sheer frustration and now Rachel is left only with Allison Williams. Much as she may like the girl, it is not enough, especially in the line of work that Countermeasures often has to undertake. 

"You don't know that..."

Group Captain Ian 'Chunky' Gilmore mutters, although technically retired he has agreed to see to it that Rachel and Allison are not left alone until the replacement comes. He stands to meet Rachel as she paces, his voice lowering slightly. 

"You may well get Sunny..."

"Captain Reyes? I doubt that very much, last I heard she was stuck in the middle of Germany."

"Well, you heard wrong..."

The new voice is smart spoken and clipped, and when Rachel turns it is clear this is the mysterious Captain. 

"Sunny!"

Gilmore strides to embrace the woman, causing her to laugh. 

"Hello Chunky, Old chap, they finally chase you off...?"

"Yes. Sadly."

'Sunny' smiles knowingly. 

"Too much paperwork?"

"It never ends..."

"So, care to introduce me Chunky?"


	2. Chapter 1 - Settling In

After the Group Captain left, at the end of a week devised to help Annika 'Sunny' Reyes settle in whilst the team got used to her, it was clear that Allison and Rachel liked her, although neither was quite sure why. Yes, the woman was beautiful in her way, she had simple dark brown hair that she pulled back into a simple plait, or ponytail, depending on the day and the situation they were dealing with, she had light blue eyes that shone with pure mischief and joy and she was a tall, willowy woman who somehow managed to be taller than Rachel, something very few females managed. Allison was sure Annika was one of the 'friendly' women she had heard about but, as she was still struggling to convince herself to trust anyone beyond both Ian and Rachel, she held back a little. She was aware of the way Annika spoke and found herself enjoying making the woman laugh, she had always thought if she did fall for a woman it would be Rachel, but then, as she admitted to herself a few times before she could really believe it, it seemed that the woman, the Captain who was now, nominally at least, in charge of the protection detail for both herself and Rachel, was able to sweep even the normally bristly Professor Rachel Jensen off her feet. It seemed almost as if Ian had known that Annika, or as they both called her 'Sunny', was the right person to lead the group's protection. Rachel was still very much in charge of the group when it didn't mean liaising with the army or air force chaps, but when it did, then Rachel seemed more than willing to trust Annika to sort it all out. 

Annika had been slightly bemused by the first couple of 'alien' encounters and run-ins with slightly less paranormal beings, although she seemed to trust that neither Allison or Rachel would let any real harm come to her. If only since she was the one in charge of keeping them safe from other factors. 

Rachel had been slightly sarcastic a few times with Annika, who laughed it off with an ease that Allison was a little jealous of, she still found herself stung when Rachel was sarcastic with her. Romances had bloomed and died since Allison joined Countermeasures and yet, if she didn't know better she would swear that Annika and Rachel were beginning to fall for one another.


	3. Chapter 2 - Damages Done

"Rachel..."

"Rachel get back."

Annika had stepped forward, forcibly tugging Rachel behind her to take aim at the... creature. It shuddered as it stepped closer and Annika shot, missing, then firing again, this time spraying the bullets. Rachel had fallen back as the guns began, taking cover behind Annika fully now. As the shots died away it was clear that memories were beginning to haunt both Rachel and Annika, the psychic imprint of the creature had pulled ancient memories forward. 

Allison stepped to reach for Annika's hand, offering reassurances and squeezing her hand firmly, jolting Annika back to herself, although the woman sniffed desperately before wiping her eyes. 

"Sorry."

The word was all but barked and yet Annika's eyes softened when she turned to look at Allison and Rachel, squeezing Allison's hand in thanks before releasing, taking several steps toward Rachel and simply holding out an arm, gently pulling Rachel against her, letting the woman cry for a little time before shurgging off her army coat and wrapping it tightly around Rachel. 

"You'll freeze out here Jensen... c'mon..."

As they weaved their way back to the cars it was clear that Annika understood the look in Rachel's eyes. She had been nervous, afraid and hurt. The memories of a war that nobody had won haunting her so ferociously that she seemed about to break. Annika's voice was low and she was quiet spoken as she murmured gentle reassurances to Rachel, clearly trying to chase old and painful memories back to where they belonged, in the past.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Beginning Of Something New

"Allison I'd love to but... I can't."

"Why not?"

"It would be unfair... to both of us."

"I only asked you out on a date..."

"Allison.."

"Allison, she said no."

Annika's voice rang out from the room beside the one Allison and Rachel were in, the sound of sheer annoyance echoing clearly in her tone. 

"Take the hint."

"But..."

"Back. Off."

Annika's voice turned ice-cold. 

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you think..."

Rachel's tone was soft, but her eyes held nothing but annoyance. 

"She's..."

"Already asked me for a date, sorry Allison, but you just waited too long."

"You barely know her..."

"You took too long."

"But why not try me..."

"Alright, fine... if it doesn't work out with Sunny, how about we try a date? Fair?"

"I suppose."


	5. Chapter 4 - Tricky Subjects

"So how exactly do we tell her?"

Rachel's voice is low and Annika laughs softly. 

"Oh come on, Rachel... she's a grown up, she'll cope."

"Well..."

"Well what? Just tell her the truth. She waited too long to ask you out, I got there first and we happened to connect in a way you and she never have..."

"I suppose that's the simplest way...but what if she leaves us...?"

"Then we ask Chunky to find us a new lab rat."

"That's hardly fair Sunny...She does more than clean my equipment."

"Oh yes, like pine after you like a schoolgirl... and throw enormous strops..."

"She's a very capable young woman."

"Well, she has not shown me that side..."

"We've had very few cases..."

"False. She had three cases in which to prove herself. She did not."

"Give her time Annika, please?"

"Alright, but we must tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Allison had entered as they talked, speaking only when the opening became available. Rachel had faltered slightly, glancing back at Annika for reassurances before speaking. 

"That we... I mean... I..."

"You love her..."

"Yes."

Annika spoke softly, stepping in when Rachel failed to speak. 

"Yes, we are dating, yes... I love her."

"Rachel?"

"I.."

Rachel sighed, then spoke quietly. 

"Yes, I love her, I trust her..."

"And you can't trust me..."

"Not in that way Allison, no."

"Why?"

"You loved Julian... what if some other man..."

"And you think Annika wouldn't?"

"Annika loves me... that's enough."

"I love you Rachel... I always have."

"Then why didn't you tell her?"

"I couldn't. I thought... I was sure Rachel would laugh at me."

"Never. I would never laugh at you."

"But you won't..."

"No. Annika asked me on the date first, she is the one I fell for... I'm sorry."

"Then I suppose I should leave..."

"No."

"Not unless you want to."

Annika spoke up softly. 

"The choice is yours Allison, we would be happy to see you stay... or, if it's too hard... then leave."

"I... Can I have some time to decide?"

"Take as long as you need."

"And you promise not to..."

"Hurt Rachel?"

Annika murmurs, glancing sideways at Rachel before smiling softly. 

"No. Not unless it comes down to saving her life by giving mine."

"Then I suppose... I'll stay, until I know what I want to do."

"Fine by me."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Touch Of Your Hand...

Silence fell on the way home, Annika silently waiting for Rachel to speak, she knew Rachel had cared for, still cared for, Allison, but it was in the way that a teacher or maternal figure might. It was love, in a way, but she was not in love... not in the way that she seemed to be, thankfully, with Annika. The cars headlights highlighted several potholes and Annika avoided them expertly, aware that Rachel was silent as she was thinking, thinking deeply it seemed. 

"What if..."

Rachel's voice broke the silence and she spoke softly, slightly nervously. 

"What if I... if we... hurt her..."

"You said yourself, she's an adult. She will cope."

"I said she was grown up... that doesn't mean that we didn't hurt her..."

"We can't be held responsible for the things our hearts choose Rachel. It's not your fault if she didn't take her chance... and it's not mine that you happened to love me back."

"But..."

"But?"

Annika's voice was soft. 

"Well, what if we told her all that and then I... or we... can't do..."

"Do what? We already kissed... if that's as far as it goes, then fine. All I want is to see you happy Rachel."

"But what if I can't... or I..."

"Or what?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"I don't believe you could, even if you tried."

"You trust me that much.."

"Yes."

Annika's voice is soft. 

"You trusted me too Rachel, you always have, since the moment we met."

"So will you..."

"Will I?"

Silence in which Rachel began to blush. 

"I find myself wanting you to... touch me."


	7. Chapter 6 - Like A Virgin

Silence fell again as they brought things in from the car, Annika smiling as she finally locked the car and got inside, locking the house and doing one last lap to ensure they were officially home and locked down for the night, once she had finished she had moved to Rachel's side, moving to kiss her softly, enjoying the breathless giggle it drew from Rachel. 

"For such an esteemed professor, you blush like a child."

"For such a rough Army brat... you kiss like some kind of old-fashioned romeo."

"But soft what light through yonder window breaks..."

Annika teased, kissing Rachel again before scooping her up, laughing softly at the yelp of surprise as she carried Rachel upstairs and into their bedroom, the one that had been empty before Annika joined Countermeasures and made a play for Rachel's heart. She had set Rachel down gently, kissing her again even as she pulled the curtains shut and set the lights to a low glow, allowing them just enough light to see each other but not enough to bring blushes. Hesitancy came to them both, Annika finally moving to the mirror to release her hair, the long curls falling flatteringly around her face, making her look far younger than usual. She seemed almost innocent as she moved to undress herself, walking with a little more confidence as she, finally, approached Rachel. Rachel had not moved, suddenly terrified of what Annika would think when she was finally fully undressed. Annika had sensed her nerves and spoken softly. 

"We don't have to..."

"I want to... I do... I just... I'm not exactly flawless."

"Who is?"

Annika soothed, kissing Rachel again softly. 

"I promise not to push... but at least let me take off your coat?"

Rachel fell silent, but nodded, then, after a while, allowed herself to kick free her shoes and rise, peeling the tights from herself with slight blushes, her hesitancy returning as she, finally, removed her roll-necked jumper, crossing her arms nervously as she contemplated her next move, spurred on by the sweetness of Annika's smile as she moved closer, her hands light around Rachel's waist, stroking gently over her back. Rachel finally pushed her back, moving to remove her skirt, leaving herself only a simple bra and underwear set, flushing richly even as she stripped the last few scraps of cloth away. 

"So..."

"So..."

Annika teased, moving to kiss Rachel again, pulling her closer, her lips brushing Rachel's again as she murmured. 

"You are so beautiful Rachel."

"I don't feel it..."

"Maybe I can help with that..."

"You mean you... still want to?"

"Yes."

"But I'm... a mess."

"No, you are a brave, beautiful woman who I intend to make feel just as beautiful as she really is."

"Good luck."

Annika had laughed softly, kissing Rachel again, this time not bothering to keep it light but instead allowing all the feeling she had for Rachel to flow into the kiss, drawing a slightly breathless moan from Rachel and helping them decide that, just perhaps, it was best for them to get to the bed, before one or both of them lost the will to walk and just got lost in one another once and for all. Reaching the bed it seemed like a great idea for Rachel to lie beneath Annika, who knelt over her and placed several heated kisses against Rachel's lips, cheeks, forehead, neck and collarbone, her hands running lazily in circles over Rachel's skin, both warming it and causing Rachel to arch, her voice a low husk when she finally spoke again. 

"Good lord in heaven 'Nika..."

"Problem?"

Annika's voice matched Rachel's new levels of husk, her smirk slightly teasing. 

"How do you..."

"How do I... what?"

"How the hell do you manage to make me feel like... like..."

"A virgin?"

"How did you know?"

"Darling, you've gone bright red and won't stop giggling... it's pretty obvious... and sexy as hell."

"Well, in that case..."

"Carry on?"

"Please."

Annika had smirked again, kissing Rachel with the same passion as she had before, this time letting her kisses trail down beyond Rachel's collarbone to her breasts, focusing first on one nipple, then the other, teasing them until they were almost painfully wet and hard, her smile softening as she made her way slowly lower, pausing every so often to kiss a scar of some sort or other, her lips brushing lightly lower over Rachel's stomach before pausing, her touch light even as she nudged Rachel's thighs apart, her eyes locking onto Rachel's before she began to lightly suckle and lap at Rachel's already damp clit and pussy, her smile soft as Rachel's hands tangled into her hair, pulling her closer with something very close to a growl. 

"Don't stop... don't you dare stop."

Rachel's husky orders were obeyed, Annika instead speeding up and up, teasing Rachel into something close to a frenzy, breaking down all the barriers that kept Rachel refined and drove her to wildness. When, finally, Rachel came apart it was with a definite scream of pleasure. Annika had smirked, almost to herself, then slowly brought Rachel back down, kissing her way back up Rachel's body slowly, her lips brushing over Rachel's once more. 

"Who knew that Professor Jensen could be such a wildcat..."


End file.
